1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleansing devices, and more particularly to devices having a plurality of parts and sold together as a kit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been proposed for cleaning unwanted materials from the skin. Perhaps the best known of these are moistened towlettes made of moisture proof paper and folded up to fit within a waterproof envelope. These towlettes are widely sold for use in cleaning food and grease from the fingers of the user after partaking of fried chicken and other fast foods. Such a cleaning device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,927 issued Dec. 10, 1968 to G. S. Worcester.
Variations of the towlettes are proposed for more specialized use, such as proctological use or for use by persons suffering from anorectal disorders. These are used for cleaning the anus and surrounding areas of the human body. Typically, surfactants and emollients may be added to the liquid used to premoisten the towlettes. Examples of these devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,840,080 issued Dec. 18, 1956 to M. Clark and 3,264,188 issued Aug. 2, 1966 to J. Gresham.
The only prior art devices known to applicant which are capable of cleaning liquid or moist material from the skin of the user are pads of gauze and the like. Such pads are not self-protecting against dirt and contamination and therefore must be placed in separate containers for transportation or storage.
Other patents showing various approaches to skin cleansing devices are listed as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor ______________________________________ 3,240,326 W. S. Miller 3,561,456 C. W. Stuart, Jr. 4,427,111 T. C. Laipply 4,498,590 L. M. Burdick 4,553,665 H. H. Weick, et al. ______________________________________
The above-listed patents are believed to be relevant to the present invention because they were adduced by a prior art search made by an independent searcher, and a copy of each of the above-listed patents is supplied to the Patent and Trademark Office herewith.
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective date of this application.
No representation nor admission is made that any of the above-listed documents is part of the prior art in any acceptation of that term, or that no more pertinent information exists.